Episode 7099 (5th February 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Aaron's devastated when Robert insists on still marrying Chrissie and walks out. Katie is smug over her hold on Robert as he begs her to delete the photo. Finn explains to Pete how Ross broke into Emma's and ransacked the place in order to force her to live with them. Emma quizzes Ross on how his fingerprints ended up in her bedroom. Leyla breaks the news to Lawrence and Lachlan that Robert has disappeared. Robert tries to bargain with Katie but she refuses to listen. Emma is horrified to discover Ross was responsible for ransacking her house and that it's not the first time he's had dealings with the police. Megan overhears Rachel is planning on moving to Luton. Robert and Katie's argument turns physical as he pulls her back when she makes a move to leave. The pair struggle and Katie drops the phone on the floor. As Katie makes a move to rush past Robert again, he grabs hold of her and flings her to the floor where she falls through the rotten boards, crashing to the ground below. Ross warns Finn that he's told Emma about breaking in and she hasn't taken the news well. Aaron gets a call from Robert begging him to return to Wylie's Farm. Leyla's appalled when she hears Megan is planning on keeping quiet about Rachel moving to Luton with Archie and encourages her to tell Jai. Chrissie's nervous when she arrives at the church to find Robert hasn't turned up yet. Robert checks Katie's pulse before deleting the photo of him and Aaron kissing, followed by Aaron's text message. He wipes the phone of his fingerprints before placing Katie's back on it and laying it by her side. Aaron arrives at the farm and is horrified to discover she's dead. Pete is angry when he sees how guilty Ross is over Emma and warns him and Finn that she has no right to judge them after what she did. Robert lies to Aaron that Katie was going to keep quiet over the photo and deleted it but she fell through the floor. Ross pushes Pete into admitting that Emma tried to kill him when was younger. Robert persuades Aaron to cover the incident up and leave Katie, manipulating him into believing they'll both be in the frame for murder otherwise as Aaron led her here to expose an affair. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms *Wylie's Farm - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Katie now has the evidence she needs to stop the wedding, and as tensions reach boiling point, Robert realises the enormity of the situation and the repercussions he faces; and Chrissie arrives at the church with Lawrence and Lachlan, but there is no sign of the groom. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,120,000 viewers (19th place). Memorable dialogue Katie Sugden: (to Robert Sugden) "Now who's the village bike." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes